The Life Of NCIS
by Tonyzgir
Summary: These chaptered stories, are in response to a challenge.  We, the writers, were given first and last lines only, and told to write.  What follows, is my answer to these challenges.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I've never seen a sample that big." Abby quipped.

Tony had to smile, shaking his head a little at her comment.

"You and your excitement. You are the only person I know that gets excited when you get blood and tissue."

She nodded, smirking at him. "I can't help it, Tony. I'm just that type of person."

"What have ya got for me, Abs?"

Gibbs' question broke the vibe, causing Tony to stand, moving away from Abby. Looking back at his boss, he smiled just a little.

"Nothing on the blood yet, because I just got it. However, I did get a hit in AFIS from the fingerprints."

"And?"

"Our victim, had a record. And a military career."

Tony nodded, looking to the screen. "He was a gunny. Clean record, after enlistment. A few small fights before hand. That's where the record comes from."

"So, why would someone want to kill him?" McGee's voice, came from behind. Turning to face him, Gibbs shrugged.

"That's what you're going to find out."

Watching as he left, Tony let out a breath, smirking a little.

"I have a really funny feeling about this..."

Tony was surprised by Ziva's comment. Usually he was the one holding back, and here she was, saying she was uneasy.

"It's just a house, Ziva."

She turned to face him, shrugging, before heading up with Gibbs.

"Tony, you and McGee, back. Ziva, with me."

Nodding, he and McGee, headed to the back of the house. Nodding, they headed in, finding themselves face to face with Gibbs.

"Clear."

Taking a look around, Tony sighed, seeing the mess they would have to sift though. Moving to the living room, he glanced around, seeing mail and books, scattered everywhere.

"Maybe the mailman did it..."

Seeing the look on Gibbs' face, he shut up, and turned his attention back to the room he was searching.

He was sitting at his desk. Well, more like dozing at his desk. It was late, and they were no closer to finding their killer then they were eight hours ago. But, they were still waiting on results from Abby. Maybe she would have something for them.

"DINOZZO!"

Gibbs' voice broke him from his slumber and he sighed, falling out of his chair. Peeking up, he found that him and Gibbs were the only two in the bullpen.

"Sorry boss. I... I will get back to work."

"Abby got something. Come on."

Tony followed him to the lab, looking up at the pictures on the screen. Focusing for a moment, he turned to Abby.

"Our killer?"

She nodded, smiling at him. "DNA under the fingernails is a match."

Turning back to the screen, he smiled even more.

"I told you the mailman did it." responded Tony


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Is it meant to be this slimy?" Ziva asked.

Tony raised an eyebrow, looking over at her.

"What are you talking about, Ziva?"

She looked up, tossing him the evidence envelope she was fighting with. Feeling the slime, he shuddered, before tossing it onto McGee's desk.

"What on earth, was that?"

"Something from the park. I have no idea what it was though..."

He shrugged, hearing the elevator ding. Watching as Abby exited, he smiled.

"What brings you up here to see us, Abby?"

"Gibbs."

"MTAC. With Vance."

"I'll wait." Moving to Gibbs' desk, she sat in his chair, looking around at everyone. "What?"

"Usually when you have something, you call. What's up?"

"I can't take my daughter to lunch, McGee?" Hearing Gibbs, the team looked up, then at McGee.

"I didn't.. I'm sorry boss."

Gibbs smiled, before motioning to Abby, who joined him. Watching them leave, Tony took a breath, looking around.

"Guess that means we're..."

"Go home." Vance's voice answered his thought, and he smiled, grabbing his things, and heading to the elevator. Stepping inside, he smiled, as the door closed, taking him to the garage.

Three days, and they had nothing. And the fact that they knew they had nothing, was making everyone on edge. Except Gibbs. He had something up his sleeve, but Tony wasn't sure what. He just hoped that he wasn't on the receiving end of whatever it was.

Seeing Abby sneak to Gibbs' desk, he looked up, curious. He watched her in silence, wondering when Gibbs was going to pop out of nowhere, like he was prone to do. Suddenly, he heard her squeal.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Standing, he moved to the desk, smirking a little. Hearing movement behind him.

"That's what you get for sticking your hand in my drawers." Grinned Gibbs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"That is not a childhood trauma."

Ziva glanced across the bullpen towards her partner, Tony. Raising an eyebrow, her curiousity got the better of her.

"Something winky, Tony?"

"The word is hinky, Ziva. And no."

He wasn't short with her often, but when he was, she always knew that there was something wrong. Standing from her desk, she moved towards him, and did something completely uncharacteristic for her. She hugged him.

"Wha... what was that for?"

She smiled, pulling away, and moving back to her desk.

"I thought you needed one."

He looked at her, and smiled, before shaking his head, and going back to work.

"Grab your gear."

The three words that made every agent jump. At least, every agent that worked for Gibbs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, had a heart of gold under that hard exterior. Tony had seen it. A couple of times. They all had. But they, were special.

"Where to boss?"

"Body in the park. Let's go."

Grabbing their gear, they followed their leader out to the crime scene.

It was a short case. Easy to solve. He had killed himself. But it wasn't something that was a normal choice of weapon. He had stabbed himself, in the ear, with a knitting needle.

"Not exactly the way I would go..."

McGee's voice, woke Tony from his trance. Looking over at his friend, he shook his head, and nodded.

"So that's why I don't play pin the tail on the donkey."

**The End**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"The punchline was that the monkey did it."

The look on Ziva's face told Tony that she really didn't understand. Smiling a little, he moved back to his desk, sitting down.

"You know what, forget it. It's fine."

"Grab your gear."

Jumping from his desk, Tony grabbed his pack, heading to the elevator after Gibbs.

"Where we goin' boss?"

"Bethesda. Marine found in the parking lot of the mall. Get the truck." 

Catching the keys gibbs tossed him, he stepped into the elevator, watching as the doors closed.

"There is nothing here boss. We've been through it twice. From top to bottom."

"Yeah, I know. Let's just get..."

Hearing movement from another room, Gibbs and Tony pulled their guns. Moving from the living room, they stopped at the door for a second before busting it open.

"Freeze! NCIS!"

Glancing around, Gibbs saw the reason for the noise.

"DiNozzo."

Pointing towards the cupret, Tony looked, before lowering his gun.

"Well, whatya know... the monkey really did do it this time."

Gibbs turned, grinning at him.

"Better call Ripley's: Believe It Or Not."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_"All you need to do is Stop, Drop and Roll."_

The whole day had been wasted, sitting in a tiny room, listening to the same woman drone on in the same monotone voice for the last... four hours. Tony never understood why they always picked the most boring people in the world to teach these lectures.

He also never understood how, no matter what, Gibbs never had to attend on of these stupid wastes of time. No matter what, he always managed to get out of it. He always made sure he had something else more important.

_"...in the case of fire..."_

God, did she ever shut up? He had lost interest in the paperclips he had bent... unbent? ... earlier. The paper airplane lay quiet on his desk. He wanted to toss it, but it would only make things worse.

Glancing at McGee, he noticed Probie was fighting to stay awake. On the other side of him, Ziva was focused on the board in the front of the room. He was sure though, that she was actually sleeping with her eyes closed.

Letting out a deep breath, he tried his hardest to stay focused. Glancing at his hand, he still wasn't used to seeing that shiny, simple band on his finger.

Charisma... He truly loved that woman. She was more than he ever imagined he was worthy of. He never thought he would settle down with anyone, much less the woman of his dreams. Or Gibbs' daughter.

Gibbs. How did he never have to attend one of these things?

_"Good day everyone."_

Hearing her end her monotone words, Tony sat up, glancing at Ziva.

"What we got next week? Health and Hygene."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Big news! The coffee machine is only stocking decaf."

Tony glanced up from his computer screen, a look of horror crossing his features.

"You better be joking, Probie..."

"No Tony, I'm not kidding. Only decaf. Something about..."

Holding up his hand, he shook his head, standing from his chair.

"This isn't good, Probiewan. This is uncharted territory. Does Gibbs know? Does the director know? Oh, this is not good. Not good at all."

"It's just coffee, Tony."

"It's not just coffee, Probie. It's Gibbs' life blood. And they took away his gas."

McGee was almost answering him, when Gibbs returned to the bullpen, carrying a cup of coffee. Watching closely as he took a sip, Tony flinched as Gibbs spit the coffee back into the cup, tossing it into the garbage can.

"What the hell was that?"

"Uh boss?"

Looking at McGee, he waited for him to continue.

"They decided to stock only decaf for a while..."

Raising his eyebrow, he stormed out of the bullpen, towards the door.

"This can't be good."

Tony looked at McGee, shaking his head.

"Somebody hand me the aspirin."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"There's been a bomb threat!"

Tony looked up from his computer, watching Gibbs fly across the bullpen.

"Where boss?"

"Here."

"Here, here? As in..."

"Yes, DiNozzo. Here."

Tony sat slowly in his chair, letting out a breath. Finally, looking up at his boss, and father - in - law.

"Why are we not leaving?"

"Bomb squad doesn't want to incite panic in case of remote detonation."

"So we just wait here?"

McGee sounded panicked. Which didn't make Tony feel any better.

"Yeah. We just wait here."

Reaching for his phone, he started dialling before hearing Gibbs clear his throat.

"Charisma..."

"Use the phone in the conference room."

Tony hung up, heading for the conference room. At the same time, Abby and Ducky stepped out of the stairwell.

"Bomb squad sent us up here."

Gibbs nodded, before pointing to the jug in Ducky's hand.

"Does anyone want more lemonade?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What do you mean 'Where's the body?'"

Slamming the phone down, Gibbs stood, storming out of the bullpen to the elevator. Pushing the button for the morgue.

As the doors opened, he stepped out, heading into the morgue.

"What the hell happened, Duck? Where's the body?"

"It never arrived, Jethro. The Metro transport never brought it."

"Where is the transport now?"

"No idea. They can not find it."

Gibbs sighed, before turning and heading back to the elevator.

"DiNozzo! BOLO on Metro morgue transport now!"

"Something up boss?"

"They never arrived with the body from the scene."

Tony nodded, picking up his phone.

It had taken them eight hours to find the missing transport. They had blown a tire, and flipped off a bridge. No one survived.

Gibbs hated this job sometimes. Leaning back in his chair, he let out a breath.

The clock stuck midnight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Gibbs is taking a shortcut."

Ziva nodded, making sure her seatbelt was tight, just as Gibbs headed down a backroad no one else had seen.

"Boss... are yoiu sure this is the right way?"

Gibbs just grunted in his Gibbs way, and pulled another sharp, right turn.

"Tony..."

Tony glanced in the backseat, to see McGee had passed out.

"We don't have much time, Gibbs."

He looked in the mirror, pressing even harder on the gas pedal, heading further down the side road.

"There!"

Seeing what Tony did, Gibbs headed towards the hospital, stopping the car at the Emergency doors.

"Gurney! Now!"

He opened the backdoor as a doctor and two orderlies, arrived with a stretcher.

"Gunshot to the stomach."

The doctor nodded, before rushing McGee into the ER, Gibbs following behind. Glancing at Ziva, Tony let out a breath.

"What do we tell Abby?"

"What about all this blood?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Is that thing loaded?"

Tony glanced up at Charisma, shaking his head at her.

"Clip is already in the lock box babe. I promise."

She smiled, waiting for him to slide his gun in the lock box and lock it. Moving to sit next to him, she let out a breath.

"I need to talk to you."

He looked over at her, his grin fading slightly, as he watched her play with the ring that had been at home on her finger for just over a year.

"Baby, what's wrong? Your other husband show up?"

He smiled as she glanced at him, trying to lighten the mood slightly.

"Nothing like that. I... I'm pregnant."

Hearing her words, he let out a breath, taking a moment for it to sink in.

"Tony?"

Finally looking at her, a smile crossed his features.

"You sure?"

"I wanted to make sure before I told you. The doctor confirmed this morning. Are you okay?"

He leaned closer to her, kissing her lightly.

"I am more than okay. I... I am happy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She smiled, hugging him tightly.

"I think we should celebrate..."

He smirked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Tony, not in the bathtub!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"So, what did they use the tent for?"

"In honestly don't know, McGee."

Tony shrugged, sitting at his desk. Leaning back in his chair, he let out a breath.

"Why is it so quiet today? There has to be something to do."

Hearing the elevator ding, Tony glanced up, seeing Ziva exit. Noticing her hoddie tied around her waist.

"Rough morning, Ziva?"

She set her pack down, frowning as she turned to face him.

"I sat on a bench waiting for the bus. And did not have time to go home."

Tony glanced at her, a confused look on his face. She let out a breath.

"The paint was still wet."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"We found her lying face down on the bed."

Tony nodded at the first responder. As he finished grabbing his statement, Tony turned, and started snapping pictures of the body and surrounding scene.

He liked the quiet of a crime scene. It was a great time for reflection for him. The job got to him sometimes. Too much death, not enough good coming from their work. Once in a while, it would be nice to put a family back together. Instead of delivering bad news all the time.

He had been doing a lot of thinking lately. Since Charisma told him she was pregnant, he had been thinking a lot about the bad. They experienced a lot of bad. Mostly bad. Too much bad.

Snapping a few more photos, he bent, noticing something near the body. Grabbing an evidence bag, he picked it up, putting it into the bag.

"Whatcha got, Tony?"

"Not sure, Probie. Have to wait until Abby tells us."

They had waited long enough. Plus, Gibbs was impatient. Heading to the lab, he stepped in, finding Abby witing for him.

"Whatcha got, Abs?"

She frowned, looking at him.

"Gimme all the chocolate or you're a dead man."


	13. Chapter 12A

**Chapter 12A**

"Gimme all the chocolate or you're a dead man."

Sliding off his jacket, he turned to face her, seeing his wife holding a banana in her hand.

"Babe?"

"We have no chocolate left in the house."

He let out a smile, setting a bag on the counter.

"I stoipped on the way home."

She smiled, hugging him before reaching in the bag for chocolate.

They had been cuddling on the couch for a while, him telling her about a case they just finished up.

"So what happened to the witness?"

Tony let out a breath, looking up at her.

"We found her lying face down on the bed."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"The printer is out of ink, again!"

Tony sighed, leaning back in his chair, watching McGee come back.

"The elevator broke down this morning too. Bad things happen in threes you know. What else can happen?"

Just as he finished his question, the building went dark.

"You had to say something, didn't you? Way to go, Tony."

He looked up at McGee, shrugging.

"Yeah, so not my fault."

Jumping at the sound of Gibbs behind him, he looked up.

"What's going on, boss?"

"Power outage all over the city. Incoming storm. Go home. Nothing else to do today."

Watching Gibbs head out, Tony grabbed his pack, and headed out after him. Heading out to the street, he took a deep breath, glancing around. The blonde drove away in a black convertible.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The car swerved dangerously near the edge of the cliff. Gibbs swerved back the other way, the pain in his side, immense. He should never have tried to work the scene alone. But, they had cleared it. Or so they thought.

Now, he was driving with one hand on the steering wheel, and one, holding his side. He was losing a lot of blood, very quickly. He had to get somewhere.

The Navy yeard wasn't far. It just felt like forever. Rounding the last corner, he saw what he was looking for.

Pulling through the gate, he picked up his phone, dialing Ducky's number.

"Duck... I'm at the... parking lot... blood loss... help."

Dropping his phone, the world went dark.

"What happened, Tony?"

"No idea, Abby. We cleared the scene. There was no danger."

"Why was he alone?"

"His choice. He sent us to the other scene. Said he would be fine."

"Fine? Does he look fine to you, Tony? He got shot and almost died! How is that fine?"

He let out a breath, hugging his sister - in - law.

"He's going to be fine, Abby. I promise you that."

She let out a breath, finally clearing her thoughts. Looking up, she heard a beep.

"What's that for?"

"I have the blood test results."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The siren blared continuously. Every time he tried to close his eyes, McGee was abruptly woekn up again, by the blaring of the alarm. And if someone didn't shut if off soon, he was going to shoot someone.

Finally, silence. Turning over, he drifted off to sleep.

"Someone looks like they had a long night. You okay, McTired?"

Setting his pack down, he slid into his chair.

"Car alarm blared all night. I only got an hour or so of sleep."

Tony nodded, letting out a breath. Hearing the elevator ding, he glanced up to see Abby, carrying an evidence box.

"What's in the box, Abs?"

"The weapon from the scene."

"And why did you bring it up here?"

"This weapon hasn't been fired."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Oh my God! What happened to you?"

Tony frowned, tossing his pack near his desk, his clothes dripping wet.

"Freak rain storm."

He turned, heading to the locker room to change.

"Stop! Running!"

He hated when people ran from them. Although, he was glad that he wasn't wearing his suit anymore.

Lunging at her, he tackled her to the ground.

"I said stop running!"

"Nice tackle."

"Thanks boss."

"Read her her rights, Tony."


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"I don't think I can make it," she sniffled into the phone.

"Abby, what's wrong?"

Tony was concerned. Abby never missed an opportunity to come visit her sister. Something had to be seriously wrong.

"I just... Mikel Mawher came to see me. And I thought we could visit."

Mawher... he had stalked Abby. Why would she... It didn't take him long to realize what was happening.

"Okay Abby. I will see you later."

Hanging up the phone, he called Gibbs, Ziva and McGee, letting them know what was going on.

"I can't thank you guys enough."

"Anytime Abs."

Ziva glanced through the pictures they had taken, before looking up.

"Do you really think these will fool him?"

"We hope so."

"This is a lot of work."

"Yeah, it is. But it's necessary."

Setting the picture back down, she glanced up at Tony.

"What do you think, Ziva?"

"She looks dead to me."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"I saw something like that on TV last week"

Tony and Charisma were cuddling on the couch after their long, trying week. They had used Charisma as bait to get her ex-boyfriend to attack her and try to kill her. They faked her death in order to have him arrested. Now, they were relaxing, happy in their endeavours.

"What are you talking about Tony?"

"Spontaneous human combustion. First, the weird case at Bethesda then the special on TV. SHC is everywhere lately."

"Can we talk about something else? The whole topic gives me the willies."

"Sure. What shall we talk about?"

"Whatever you would like."

"I don't really want to talk." He leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Mmm. Me neither." She kissed him back. She stood and led him to the bedroom. He shut the door behind them.

Ziva looked up from her computer when she heard the elevator ding.

"Oh, it's just you," she said as Tony walked to his desk.

"And good morning to you too Ziva."

"Sorry Tony. I was just expecting a package."

"Oh." Tony smiled his trademark grin at her as he sat down at his computer.

"What are you so smug about this morning Tony?" asked McGee.

"Ah Probie. Love is in the air."

"I thought that was your cologne. New girl at the gas station Tony?"

"Ah Ziva. So funny and so very wrong. I'm all about Charisma, Ziva."

"So she's still in DC?"

"Yup McGee. She is."

"I thought she was heading off to Latvia?" said Ziva.

"She was but she decided to stay. She took a teaching position at Georgetown. She's going to teach anthropology and folklore."

"Wow! That's great Tony," said McGee.

"Yes it is Probie. Yes it is."

"DiNozzo! You going to do any work at all today?" Gibbs snapped as he walked into the bullpen. Noticeably absent was his coffee cup.

Tony stood up and walked over to Gibbs. "Boss, I just got here. And Abby doesn't have results on anything yet."

"Well find some." Gibbs headed to the elevator.

"I've never seen Gibbs without a coffee cup in his hand." said Ziva.

"Welcome to Hell, Agent David" replied Tony.

Tony was in the lab, waiting for the results from Abby.

"It's not gonna go any faster if you watch me Tony."

"I know. It's just Gibbs wanted me to stay until everything was done. So here I am."

"Hiding from Gibbs," said Abby.

"Yeah. That too. He's got no coffee today."

"So Hurricane Gibbs strikes again."

"Yeah, something like that."

"It's hard to believe sometimes that he is completely harmless."

"Yeah."

"What's on your mind Tony?"

"Just thinking about Charisma."

"She leave today?"

"Nope. She didn't go on the dig."

"How come?"

"She took a teaching position at Georgetown."

"Tony that's fantastic. So what's bugging you?"

Tony reached into the pocket of his Khaki's and pulled out a small, black box. "It's not really bugging me. Just making me nervous."

Abby took the box from Tony and opened it. Inside was a shiny, 1 caret diamond ring.

"You shouldn't have. Of course I'll marry you," Abby squealed.

"Do you think Charisma will be as excited about it?"

"If she isn't that woman, who I love dearly, needs her head examined."

"I'm going to ask her tonight. Got it all planned out. Roses, candlelight, the whole sh-bang."

"She'll love it. I guarantee it." Abby winked at him as she headed to the printer. "Take these results to Gibbs. He's been waiting for them."

Tony took the ring and placed it back in his pocket. He headed upstairs to the bullpen with Gibbs' results.

Tony went home and got ready for his surprise. He had ordered 15 dozen roses-one for every month they have been together. White roses. Charisma's favorite. He placed candles around the room. Set out dinner plates and champagne. And he waited.

Charisma came home a little while later. She gasped as she entered the room.

"Welcome home Char." Tony said from behind her.

She turned to face him. "What is all this?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"I'm surprised."

Tony removed her jacket and hung it on the couch. "Have a seat. There's more."

Charisma and Tony sat down at the table. "Tony, what's going on?"

"I wanted tonight to be special."

"Tony, what is it?"

He kneeled in front of her and pulled out the box. "I wanted to wait until after dinner to do this but I just can't wait. Charisma Ryan Gibbs, will you marry me?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Tony, I love you with all my heart. You complete me. Yes, I will marry you."

Tony placed the ring on her finger then kissed her. He then lifted her and carried her to the bedroom.

She ran her hand through his hair as he played with her stomach. They fell asleep.

Tony walked into the bullpen the next morning with the biggest grin on his face that Ziva had ever seen.

"You're in a good mood Tony. In fact, you look like you swallowed a canary."

"It's a glorious day Ziva." He placed his backpack on his desk and headed for the elevator.

"Tony, where are you going? Gibbs was looking for you."

"I'll be back Probie. I just need to talk to Abby for a minute."

When Tony arrived in Abby's lab, she had her nose down a scope. He watched her at work for a bit.

"Don't just stand there. Say something," Abby said without looking up.

"Morning Abs," replied Tony.

She turned to face him. "So. How was your night?"

He just smiled at her.

"She said yes didn't she?"

He nodded. Abby ran over to Tony and wrapped him in a hug. "Congrats!"

"Thanks."

"Have you told Gibbs yet?"

"Told Gibbs what Abby?" They heard a voice from behind them.

Tony turned to face him. "I proposed to Charisma last night. She said yes."

Gibbs looked at Tony, silently. He turned and walked out of the lab.

"Uh oh," said Tony.

Gibbs was standing outside the classroom when Charisma's class ended.

"Hey dad. What bring you here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Let's go to my office."

Charisma had barely opened the door when Gibbs spoke.

"Were you going to tell me?"

She saw in his blue eyes that he was upset. "I didn't know until he proposed. We never even talked about marriage. I was going to come see you later and tell you then."

"Do you really love him?"

"Yes I do dad. And he loves me."

"I just want you to be careful."

"I know all about Tony's past. I know all about the women. And I know how you feel about him."

"I like Tony. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not going to. Besides, if he does hurt me, I'll just shoot him." She wrapped Gibbs in a hug.

"You have my blessing then."

"Thank you."

Gibbs returned to his car as it started to rain. As he sat thinking, the rain streamed against the car windows.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Wow. That must have been some party!"

Tony watched as McGee walked slowly to his desk. Usually it was Tony who came in like that. McGee looked like he had fun though.

"Mornin' McGee," Tony said, trying to get McGee's attention.

"Mornin'"

"Rough night?"

"Something like that."

"Let me guess; party at Abby's, too much to drink, hinky things in a coffin. Am I close?"

"You enjoy this don't you?"

"Having fun at your expense?"

"Yeah."

"Really a lot." Tony smiled as McGee popped some aspirin. He glanced at the elevator as it dinged. He watched as Ziva walked to her desk.

"Mornin' Ziva."

"Hi."

"Ziva-I've been meaning to ask you something for a while."

"What's that?"

"What do you do with your leftover cereal when there's not enough to eat but there's too much to throw away. Cause I was having Cap'n Crunch this morning and-"

"Tony, I'm really not in the mood today."

"Sorry." Tony pouted at his desk.

"I'm sorry Tony. It's just that I didn't get much sleep last night."

"You're not the only one." When he noticed the confused look on Ziva's face, he directed her attention to McGee, who was asleep at his desk. Tony couldn't help but smile. "MCGEE!" Tony yelled, waking McGee.

"Wha?"

"Let's go hot shot."

"Go where?"

"The break room. At least you'll be comfy there."

"Right." McGee went to the break room and stretched out on the couch. He was asleep instantly.

It was dark before the agents even got a whiff of anything. They were driving when Ziva and Gibbs started arguing.

"Incompetent? Why is he incompetent Gibbs?"

"Gave us the wrong directions. Wasted valuable time."

"People make mistakes Gibbs."

"Like backseat driving?"

"I'm in the front seat."

It took all Tony's energy not to laugh. Gibbs was ticked and for once it wasn't because of him.

Gibbs stopped the car. "Search everywhere. Keep me informed."

Tony and Ziva got out and Gibbs drove off.

They were approaching a house when Tony sighed.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"This is so not right. I mean, it's not like we couldn't have done this during daylight."

"You afraid of ghosts, Tony?"

"No, I'm afraid of getting shot for trespassing."

"If we screw this up, I have a suggestion."

"What?"

"We break into Gibbs' basement and set his boat on fire."

"That's cold Ziva. I knew there was a reason I liked you."

She smiled as they headed up to the front of the house.

"You think anyone's home?" asked Ziva.

"I don't know. I'm gonna go around back."

She nodded as he took off. She was searching for anything when she suddenly heard Tony yell.

"Get away from that window!"


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The shiny gold bow looked oddly out of place, sitting on Tony's desk. It wasn't there when he got up to get something to drink. He cautiously sat back down at his desk and stared at the box.

"Let me guess: it says 'concentrate' on the side of the box."

"Funny Ziva. And, no."

She headed over to his desk. "What's up Tony? You look more confused then usual."

"Did you see where this box came from?"

"No. I stepped out for a second. Why do you ask?"

"I just never saw it being brought it. That's all."

"Why do you not just read the card?"

"Smart ass.." he smirked at her. He reached over to the box and lifted the envelope off. He carefully opened the envelope and read the card.

_"Merry Christmas Tony,_

_Love Mom."_

He tensed up as he read the card. "It's says it's from my mom. For Christmas."

"Only a couple weeks late. That's not too bad." Ziva said sarcastically. She noticed Tony wasn't smiling. "What's wrong, Tony?"

"My mom's dead."

She watched as Tony picked up the box carefully and headed to the elevator. "Where are you going?"

"To x-ray this." Tony said as the doors closed.

"So, what's in the box Tony?" asked Abby.

"That I need you to tell me Abs. It just appeared on my desk."

"Got it, Tony. Give me a second and I'll x-ray it for you."

"Thanks," he smiled at Abby as she headed to her microscope.

He watched as Abby worked. He was so glad that she was back at work. He had been so scared that they were going to loose her, after the whole Cpl. Thomas case.

She was probably his best friend in the whole world, besides Charisma. And she was so cute, with her pigtails and all.

She turned at smiled at her friend. "Ready?"

"Yup. Let's do this." He handed her the box and she placed it on the scanner.

Tony watched the screen as the box was x-rayed. Inside the box was and obelisk.

Abby looked at Tony. "Maybe we should open the box."

Tony nodded and placed the box on the desk. He slowly untied the ribbon and opened the box. Tony carefully lifted the obelisk out of the box and placed it on the desk.

"Looks harmless enough." said Abby.

"Yeah. I guess I overreacted."

"Better safe then sorry. You want me to take a closer look at it?"

"Would you?"

"I'll page you when I'm done."

"Thanks Abs." He smiled at her as he left the lab.

"Whatcha reading Ziva?"

"My horoscope. Abby got me into it."

"I don't believe it."

"In astrology?"

"No, in you reading tabloids."

"You are pathetic." replied Ziva.

"It's part of my charm." Tony said as he smiled at her.

"Is that what you call it?" she shot back.

"Why Ziva? You jealous?"

"Not likely." she smirked back at him.

He smiled as he looked back at his computer. His phone rang a little bit later.

"DiNozzo."

"Hey, it's me." he heard on the other end.

"Hey Abs. What's up?"

"I need to show you something. Can you come down to the lab?"

"I'll be right there." Tony hung up the phone and headed to the elevator.

Tony walked into the lab to find Abby staring intently at the obelisk.

"Hey Abs. What's up?"

"I think I found something."

"What?"

"A way to open the bottom."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I'm not sure yet." Abby replied.

"So what do we do now?"

Abby smiled at him as she placed the obelisk in the explosive box. She and Tony then stood back a little bit. Using the machinery, Abby opened the bottom slowly. As she opened it, Tony heard a click.

"Stop." he said as he placed his hand on her arm.

"What is it?"

"I heard a click."

She took a deep breath. "Call Gibbs before I continue."

Tony picked up the phone and dialled the number.

"Gibbs."

"Hey boss. Are you busy?"

"Not this second. Why?"

"Can you come down to the lab? Abby and I need your help."

"I'll be right there."

Tony hung up the phone. "He's on his way."

Abby nodded. And waited.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the lab. He was concerned when he saw the box. "DiNozzo?"

"Here's the deal boss. This box showed up on my desk. The note said it was from my mom and that fact concerned me. I brought it down here and x-rayed it before opening. Inside was this obelisk. Abby noticed the compartment on the bottom. We put it in the explosive box. When Abby went to open it, I heard a click. That's when I called you."

"I'll get the bomb squad down here." With that, Gibbs dialled a number on the phone. Tony and Abby waited.

Bomb squad entered the lab and went to work on the obelisk. They wanted to make sure everything was secure before they opened the compartment.

Tony, Abby and Gibbs had stepped back to watch the process.

Just as the bomb tech opened the compartment, the obelisk exploded, causing the explosive box to explode too.

As the agents hit the floor, Tony heard Abby cry out. When the chaos ended, Tony went over to Abby.

"Hey. You ok?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Well, you cried out. And, you're bleeding."

Abby looked down and saw that she was bleeding from her abdomen. "Ouch." she whispered.

Tony grinned at her. "Can I look?" he asked.

Abby nodded. Tony lifted her shirt and saw that a big piece of the explosive box had lodged itself in her abdomen.

"I'll be back Abs." Tony stood up and walked over to Gibbs. "She needs an ambulance, now!"

Gibbs nodded and headed over to call 911. Tony walked back over to Abby. He took off his shirt. "Hey. How you holding up?"

"I'm cold."

Tony blinked to fight back the tears that stung his eyes. "I'll get you a blanket." He stood and walked over to her closet. He pulled out a blanket and headed back over to Abby. "Sweetie, I'm going to apply a little bit of pressure to your stomach. It's going to hurt. Then I'll cover you up."

Abby nodded and shivered. Tony lifted her shirt and placed his shirt against her wound. Keeping pressure on it, he covered her with the blanket. She tensed up as Tony touched her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." she whispered.

Tony looked at Gibbs and sighed. Gibbs nodded and went back to his phone. Tony looked back at Abby and noticed she had dosed off. "Hey, beautiful. Wake up for me 'kay?" He held his breath while he waited for her green eyes to open.

Finally, they opened. Tony breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey there. The ambulance is on its way. You're going to be fine. You just have to stay awake for me, ok?"

Abby nodded. "Water?"

"Can I get some water here please?" Tony shouted. One of the bomb techs brought over a bottle of water and handed it to Tony. He tilted Abby's head up and tipped the bottle, letting Abby take a drink.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anything for you," he replied, smiling.

Just then, Tony heard sirens in the distance. He looked down and smiled. "See. I can hear them now." His grin faded. He felt for a pulse but couldn't find one. "Help me! Please!"

Tony was frantic as he waited for help for Abby.

Gibbs started pacing as he waited for the EMT's to come. Tony was panicking. His hand was covered with Abby's blood, something he hoped would never happen again.

The EMT's finally arrived and placed Abby in the ambulance. Gibbs and Tony followed behind.

Tony was pacing in the waiting room. He hated hospitals. Especially when someone he knew was in one.

Gibbs had fallen asleep a few hours earlier. Tony was too worried to sleep. Abby needed him and he felt helpless.

The doctor finally emerged. Tony woke Gibbs so they could talk to him.

"Abby's going to be fine. Nothing major was cut. She lost a lot of blood, but we have her stabilized."

"Oh thank god." Tony sighed.

"You can see her tomorrow. Go home and get some rest."

Tony and Gibbs nodded and headed out the hospital doors. Tony glanced back and smiled at the lateness of the hospital. The light from the Christmas tree shone brightly through the window.

The End


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Broken glass crunched underfoot. Tony drew his gun as he entered his house. He slowly inched his way around the corner. Nothing. He placed his hand on the wall and turned his living room light on. His furniture was scattered around the room. Vases and lamps broken, window smashed in. That's what the glass was from.

Tony pulled out his cell phone and dialled the number he knew by heart.

"Gibbs."

"Hey boss. It's me."

"What is it DiNozzo? I thought the case was closed?"

"I'm not calling about that."

"Then what?"

"Someone broke into my house. Trashed the place."

"Anything missing?"

"I haven't looked yet."

"Call the police. Take a look around but don't touch anything. I'll be right there."

Tony heard Gibbs hang up his phone. He placed his phone back in its holster. He kept his gun in his hand however. It was quite possible that whoever did this, could possibly come back.

Tony took a look around to make sure nothing was missing. As he did, he called the police to report the break in. As he hung up the phone, his doorbell rang. He carefully headed over to the door and opened it to find Gibbs standing there.

"Hey boss. Come on in." Tony stepped aside and let Gibbs in.

"Love what you've done with the place." Gibbs said sarcastically.

"Trying something different."

"Anything missing?"

"Not that I've found yet. The police are on their way."

"Good. Let's look around and see if anything is missing before they get here."

Tony nodded and they got to work.

Tony was finally allowed back in his house a few hours later. He then began cleaning up the mess. He heard a knock that brought him out of his trance. He went to the door to find Charisma standing there.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey. What happened here?" she asked as she entered their house.

"Break in. I came home to this."

"Any leads?"

"Not yet. The police are looking into it though. And of course, Gibbs."

She hugged him. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm fine. I promise." He pulled away and kissed her forehead. "Wanna help with cleanup?"

"I can think of something else I'd rather do." she smiled seductively at him.

Tony flashed his lady killer grin at her and took her hand, leading her to the bedroom.

Tony entered the bullpen the next morning with a huge grin on his face.

"You look like you swallowed a canary, Tony. Why the huge smile?"

"Things are great, Ziva. Life is great."

"Why is that?"

"Charisma's home from her conference."

"Ah. How is the break in investigation going?"

"No news yet." Tony replied as he sat down at his desk.

"Hopefully soon." Ziva said as she went back to her paperwork.

Tony nodded his agreement and turned on his computer.

"Hey Tony?"

"Yeah Probie?"

"Explain to me why Kamikaze pilot's are so stupid."

Tony grinned, more to himself then anyone else, before he answered. "The pilot is so fixated on a target that he flies right into it."

"Like you and women?" interjected Ziva.

Tony shot her a look before continuing. "The pilot's feel that their 'stupidity' is something that has to be done. They are on a mission and won't stop until that mission is satisfied. Until they're satisfied. It's kinda like sex but without all the work."

"Everything's like sex to you, Tony." Ziva said under her breath. Tony heard her though.

"So, they choose to do this then?" McGee asked.

"They feel it is their duty, Probie." Tony answered.

McGee nodded and went back to work. Ziva looked shocked at Tony. She was always surprised at his knowledge. He was actually very smart, she knew. Smarter then he ever gave himself credit for.

Ziva heard Tony whistle. She looked up to see Abby enter the bullpen. She was wearing a long dress. A long, RED, dress.

"Going somewhere special Abby?" Ziva asked.

"McGee has something planned. He bought the dress." She turned to Tony. "What do you think, Tony?"

"Nice dress," he said, raising an eyebrow.

The End


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

He looked blearily at the clock. 430 am. Good God! Why was he still awake? Tony glanced over at his sleeping wife. Charisma looked so beautiful. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to go to sleep.

Tony glanced up from his desk when he heard the elevator ding. As the doors opened, his grin faded as he realized it was Ziva.

"Oh. It's just you."

"Good morning to you too, Tony." replied Ziva.

"Sorry. I was just hoping it was Gibbs. I needed to talk to him about something."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Thanks Ziva. But no." Tony looked back down at the case file on his desk. He didn't have to wait long for Gibbs to arrive.

"Morning Ziva. DiNozzo."

"Morning Gibbs."

"Morning boss." Tony said as he stood up from his desk. "Can I talk to you a second?"

"Sure. Privacy?"

"Uh…..please."

Gibbs and Tony headed into the interrogation room, away from Ziva and McGee.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked as Tony closed the door behind them.

"You remember Jeffrey White?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I've been having nightmares about him. They've been getting worse and worse. So bad that I hardly sleep anymore. And when I do, it's only for a little while."

"Have you told anyone? Charisma?"

Tony shook his head. "Just you. But I have to tell her. She's worried about me."

"So am I. Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"I thought they would go away."

"I'm sending you home. Take the day and go see a doctor. See if you can get some sleep."

"Are you sure, boss? I don't wanna leave you shorthanded."

"I'll call you if we need you, but you need to sleep. Go home."

Tony stood and looked at Gibbs. "Thanks boss."

Gibbs just smiled at headed out the door.

Tony followed and headed to his desk. There, he grabbed his coat an backpack.

"We going somewhere, Tony?"

"Not we. Me, Ziva."

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Why are you going home?"

"Because I sent him home, Ziva." answered Gibbs.

"Sorry. I was just curious."

"Bye Ziva." Tony said as he headed to the elevator.

_Tony was standing face to face with Jeffrey, in his own house. Jeffrey was holding Charisma, knife to her throat._

_"I'll kill her if you try anything!" yelled Jeffrey. "You're having naughty thoughts….."_

_"We're just talking Jeffrey. That's all. I'm not going to do anything. Why don't you let her go? Just you and I here…"_

_"No! She stays. Keeps you from trying to get at me." He tightened his grip on her arm. "No one's ever treated me the way you have."_

_"Ok! Ok! Just please don't hurt her."_

_"I won't have to if you play things right."_

_"What do you want from me, Jeffrey? Just tell me."_

_"You took my life from me. I just want to even the field and take yours away from you."_

_"Then let her go. I'm all yours."_

_"You don't get it, do you?"_

_"Explain it to me."_

_"If I kill you, you won't suffer. But, if I kill someone you love, you'll suffer the rest of your life." With that, Jeffrey pressed the blade to Charisma's neck and slit her throat._

_"NO!" Tony shouted as Charisma slumped to the floor._

Tony woke up screaming. Sweat pouring. Breath shallow.

Charisma came into the bedroom, responding to his screams. She rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Shh….It's ok," she whispered as she tried to comfort him.

Tony was blubbering in between sobs. "He….he…he killed…..you."

"What are you talking about?"

Tony looked at her and took a deep breath, trying to control his sobs. "I've been having these nightmares. About Jeffrey. They all end the same. He kills you."

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry. Can I do anything?"

"Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise."

He wrapped her in a hug and then laid down on the bed. Charisma laid next to him and cuddled into his back.

Tony felt that he wasn't going to go back to sleep, but for her, he'd try.

"Another nightmare?" asked Gibbs.

"He woke up screaming and sobbing. Dad, I'm terrified for him. I don't know what to do for him." She sighed and took a deep breath.

Gibbs stood and wrapped her in a hug. "All you have to do is love him and be there for him." He held her while she cried.

Finally, she took a deep breath and stepped back a step. "This whole thing scares me. And I know he won't just go talk to anyone about it. I mean, it took him this long to tell me about the nightmares."

"I begged him to tell you. Before now. He didn't want to worry you."

"I know. But I am worried."

"Char, you just have to let him come to you. He will talk to you when he's ready. You just can't push it."

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I know. It's just that I love him so much. I want to fix this for him. I just want to take all his pain away."

"I know you do. And Tony knows you do. He just needs time to find his words. Just be there for him." He hugged her again.

"Thank you." she said to him.

"For what?"

"For being Tony's friend."

Gibbs smiled as he held his daughter. He was so relieved Tony had finally talked to her.

Charisma returned home and found Tony sleeping on the couch. She was glad that he was sleeping. She went into the study and sat down to work on some research.

_"Let her go, Jeffrey. Let's just settle this like men. Face to face, one on one."_

_"Nah. I think I'll just kill her." With that, he slit Charisma's throat._

_"NO!" Tony yelled as Charisma hit the floor._

Tony woke up screaming. Again. The air was heavy with the scent of blood.

The End


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Condensation slowly slid down the sides of the glass, leaving a wet ring on the table top.

Tony watched the drop of water make its way down the side and add itself to the water already on the table. He lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip, absentmindedly playing with the water ring.

His focus should have been on the magazine in front of him, but his mind was elsewhere. He was still shaking, days later. It had been absolutely terrifying for him. He still saw it, like it was happening now, right in front of him again.

Gibbs was so worried about him he had sent him to a shrink. That's where he was now. Sitting in the waiting room. He hated doctors. He really didn't want to be here. But, Gibbs had asked him to come. There was a sense of concern in Gibbs' voice. Tony had to come.

So, he waited to called in. Quietly. Shaking.

"I want to talk about the break-in." The doctor said.

"Couple of neighborhood kids. Their parents made them apologize and replace anything they broke."

"It bothered you."

"Yeah. I felt vulnerable in my own home. I was just glad that Char and I weren't home."

"Charisma is your wife right?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about her."

"She is incredible. Smart, beautiful, funny. And so giving. She took a teaching job here just to be near me, her dad and her sister."

"Did that bother you?"

"Kind of. I didn't want her to feel obligated to stay here."

"Does she?"

"No. She doesn't." Tony took a deep breath, fighting tears. His heart ached talking about her.

"So, tell me about the people you work with."

"They're great. Wonderful people. I enjoy working with them."

"Even Agent David?"

Tony sighed. "She's difficult some times. But I don't help either. Sometimes I can be an ass."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can you be an ass to Agent David?"

"Mostly because I was intimidated by her when she first joined NCIS. She was this big shot Mossad agent who is great at her job."

"Were you worried she was going to take your job?"

"I think, deep down, maybe I was."

"And now?"

"Now I'm not as worried."

"Why not?"

"Because we're partners, not enemies."

"What about Agent McGee?"

"He's a good agent. Smart, fast eager learner."

"You enjoy working with him?"

"Yeah. He reminds me of me when I first started. Wide-eyed enthusiasm. I'm glad he's here."

"Have you told him that?"

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"Eventually, maybe."

"Tell me about Abby Sciuto."

"She's my best friend at NCIS. She's smart, cute and funny. She's also Charisma's sister. Abby's always been like a sister to me. I love her."

"Any romantic feelings towards her?"

"Once, maybe. But not now."

"Dr. Mallard?"

"Ducky is like the wise old uncle who tells long, useless stories. He is also one of the smartest people I have ever met. He has this huge heart and is an incredibly kind man."

"Agent Gibbs?"

"He terrifies me. He's also my mentor. And Charisma's father."

"Why does he terrify you?"

"He's an ex-marine and one of the only people who knows the real me. He's my mentor because of those reasons too."

"The fact that he's Charisma's father?"

"Scares me to death."

The doctor paused for a second and looked down at his notes. Then he looked back up at Tony. "Tell me about the nightmares."

Tony sighed and looked at his hands. "They started after the Jeffrey White case."

"The man you shot in self-defense?"

"Yeah. They all end the same way-he slits Charisma's throat."

"Why does he scare you so much?"

"He was a sociopath. Capable of anything. He almost killed me. What really scares me is the fact that I believed he was an innocent person."

"Why did you believe that?"

"Because he acted that way. He wanted me too. And maybe I felt sorry for him."

"Why?"

"No one ever treated him like I did."

"What's that?"

"That's what he said to me. Before….."

"Why do you think you're having these nightmares?"

"I wish I knew."

"Why did you come here?"

"Gibbs was worried about me. He has every right to be, I guess."

"This is a traumatic time. He just wants you at your best performance."

Tony looked down at his hands. The doctor watched as Tony's shoulders started to shake. The doctor waited patiently until Tony took a deep breath and looked back at him.

"Feel better?" the doctor asked.

Tony grinned slightly. "A little."

"Anything else you want to talk about?"

"Just how long till I'm back to normal?"

"These things take time. You can't rush science."

The End


	25. Chapter 23A

**Tears In The Rain {Part 2 of 23}**

Tony stands by the window, the tips of his fingers against the cold glass. It had been raining for three days and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

He was at the hospital, waiting for any signs of life from the bed. Machines beeping, I.V.s dripping. That was all he heard for the last week.

The chair was still next to the bed where he had put it. It kinda surprised him that the nurses hadn't moved it.

From his position at the window, he could see the entire parking lot. He turned, and looked down at the sleeping figure on the hospital bed. So fragile. So helpless.

Tony hated hospitals. The smell of death was everywhere. He felt so helpless here. He knew that all he could do was wait but he wanted to do more. Anything.

He walked away from the window and sat down in the chair. Looking down at the figure, he closed his eyes. He wasn't a religious man, but lately he had been praying a lot. It comforted him, in a way.

He had nothing but time on his hands. He had taken the vacation days he had saved up. It was a good thing that he did-he wouldn't have been able to focus on his job anyway.

With his eyes closed, he lowered his head to the bed. Not knowing if sleep would come, he waited.

Eight days, and counting. That was how long he had sat at the hospital. Waiting to see those eyes flutter open. Waiting to hear something from the bed.

He stood up and stretched. For the first time in a week, he had actually slept for a few hours. But the dreams were still there. No longer just Jeffrey White. Now, there was a new bad guy. A new nightmare.

Tony headed back over to the window. It was still raining. Tony sighed and turned around to see a nurse had come in to take vitals. Tony waited until she was finished to pull her aside and ask his questions.

The nurse didn't know too much but the doctor was going to be in shortly. Tony could ask him. So he waited a little while longer.

Finally, the doctor came in. Tony pulled him aside and asked his questions again.

The doctor didn't say much. There was no change. He didn't know how long it would be until there was a change. Tony would just have to wait until those eyes opened to look at him.

Needing a break, Tony walked outside the room and down the hall. He found himself outside the nursery. Looking at the new babies, he fought back tears that threatened to spill. Saddened, he turned around and headed back down the hall. Back to the hospital room he had been in for the last 8 days.

Walking into the room, he felt something was different. Quickening his step, he stopped at the edge of the bed. Taking a deep breath, he looked down at the bed to see bright eyes staring back at him. Breathing a sigh of relief, Tony sank into the chair. For the first time in 8 days, he didn't fight the tears that began to flow.

It was still raining.

The End


	26. Chapter 23B

**Roses In December {Part 3 of 23}**

"I'm not fighting with you right now," Tony said, his voice calm, his eyes anything but.

"I don't want to fight with you, Tony." replied Ziva, as she took a deep breath. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Can we not do this right now?" he asked as he sat down in the hospital hallway. Curling his knees to his chest, he rested his head against the wall and looked at Ziva.

She knelt beside him and placed her hand on his knee. "I came here to see how you were doing. Gibbs said when he saw you earlier, you said you hadn't slept much."

"I haven't."

"Why don't you go home and get some rest? I'll stay here."

Tony shook his head. "I have to stay here."

"Tony, you have to sleep. It's not good for you to continue like this. I'm worried about you."

"I'll be fine. When this nightmare is over. I just want to wake up from this nightmare." He lowered his head away from Ziva's gaze.

She noticed his shoulders were shaking. She hadn't expected this. Leaning forward, she wrapped her hands around his neck. An awkward move, but something she felt he needed.

Ziva never expected Tony to react this way to anything. She saw him as a jokester. She hardly got to see the softer side of him. The side that had emotions and a heart. The side he kept hidden away.

She felt his sobbing stop and pulled away from him. He looked up at her, his eyes red and moist from his tears. He looked so helpless to her. She wished there was something she could do to take away his heartache. But she knew all she could do was be there for him. Be his friend.

"Can you give me a minute alone? I want to get my composure back before going back into that room."

"Sure." she said as she stood up. She took one last look at him before walking away.

Tony took a couple of deep breaths to try and compose himself. He was tired. Running on hardly any sleep does that to a person. He was too worried to sleep. In and out of the coma but nothing certain yet.

He kept flashing back to that day. He had gotten a phone call while conducting an interview. The voice on the other end was faint, labored. "Help me." he heard the whisper say. Tony headed off without saying a word to Gibbs. He would have to explain later.

He arrived to find a kicked in door and broken glass. Pulling his gun, he walked slowly from room to room. Finding no one, he slowly entered the bedroom. Seeing someone laying on the floor, he pulled his cell phone and called an ambulance. Putting his phone away, he walked over to the body. He knelt and felt for a pulse. Finding a very faint one, he sat on the floor and lifted her head slowly onto his lap. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, trying not to cry. Finally, he heard the sirens.

That's how he ended up being here for the last two weeks. Sitting by the bed, waiting for signs of life. Finally, she woke up. Tony was so relieved. Now, he had to wait until she regained consciousness for good. Right now, she was mostly out. Tony hoped for more.

The swelling was going down in her face. The bruises were still there. When Tony found her, she was a bloody mess. She had been beaten up and left for dead. She was barely breathing, pulse weak. She had looked so helpless. So fragile. Tony had been scared to even touch her. Scared she would break in his hands.

Even beat up, she was beautiful. He was surprised at that. Not that he doubted it.

Tony felt a hand on his shoulder, bringing him away from his thoughts. He looked up to see Gibbs standing beside him. Tony stood and followed him out of the room.

"You're looking better. Get some sleep?"

"A few hours, here and there. What's up, boss?"

"CSU has finished searching and processing the house."

"Find anything?"

Silently, Gibbs handed over a plastic evidence bag. Tony took it in his hands and looked at it. It was a note.

_"Agent DiNozzo,_

_What happened was only the_

_Beginning of what we are capable of._

_That beautiful woman was an_

_Unfortunate victim. We are_

_Claiming responsibility however._

_Yours, in the name of_

_Jeffrey White."_

Tony's hands were shaking by the time he finished reading the note. He looked at Gibbs with tears in his eyes.

"We found it underneath the phone. Addressed to you."

"Prints?"

"Nothing. No DNA either. Whoever wrote it was especially careful."

"So this wasn't random? She's lying in that bed, in a coma, for what? Revenge? Someone's sick and twisted joke?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Calm down, Tony. Those are all legitimate questions. And we will find the answers to them. But you are too close to this. I have been authorized to give you paid leave. You can stay here."

"Thanks. But you will keep me posted right?"

"Every step of the way. How is she?"

"In and out. Mostly out. I keep waiting for her to open her eyes."

"She will. And you will be the first one she sees."

Tony smiled shyly. "I just can't pull myself away from her side."

"Right now, that's where you should be." Gibbs grinned as he headed to her room.

Tony watched and silently thanked Gibbs for being his friend.

Eighteen days. That was how long Tony had sat at the bed side. How long it took for a change.

Tony had stepped out for a shower. When he returned, he found the doctor and some nurses in the room. Rushing over to the bed, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her awake and looking at the doctor.

Tony sat in the chair and took her hand in his. Looking at the doctor, he waited.

"She's been awake about 10 minutes. She asked for you." he said as he looked at Tony. "We'll leave you. I'll check back." With that, he left the room.

Tony nodded as looked over. He smiled at her, with tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back."

"Hey…." she took a breath. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Scaring you."

Tony grinned. "You did that. As long as it doesn't happen again."

She smiled slightly. "I promise." She paused before continuing. "Did you catch them yet?"

"Not yet. Gibbs will be in tomorrow to ask you some questions….at least I'm guessing he will once I tell him you're awake."

She nodded at him. "Call him in the morning. For now, you look like you need to sleep."

He nodded and curled up next to her, careful not to hurt her.

"I missed you." he whispered.

"I love you, Tony."

"I love you too, Charisma."

The End


	27. Chapter 23C

**Silence {Part 4 of 23}**

Running away never solved Ziva's problems. Yet, she had done it all her life. Somehow, it made her feel better, even if it was just temporary.

For some reason, being at NCIS had settled her down. She felt grounded there. And she liked her coworkers. All of them.

Right now, she was sitting in the waiting room of the shrink Gibbs had sent her to see. Sent everyone to see, after what happened to Charisma.

She could see Gibbs' side of things. The reason he wanted them to talk to someone. She just disliked shrinks.

She sighed and waited.

"I want to start with Brad, Agent David." said the doctor.

"We were going to get married. Then I lost him."

"How did it happen?"

"He was hit by a drunk driver while crossing the street."

"What happened to the driver?"

"Sentenced to eight years."

"Were you okay with that?"

"Not to start with. I was angry. Brad died on Christmas Eve. I lost a huge part of my life when he died. I hurt for a long time. I felt the guy should have gotten more."

"Now?"

"I'm better. I still miss him, but it is getting easier."

"Tell me about your NCIS teammates."

"They are an amazing group of people. Completely individual people, but great as a group."

"You get along with everyone?"

"Usually."

"Even Agent DiNozzo?"

"Mostly. Somedays are harder then others. We fight quite a bit, but we have our moments when we are okay."

"Is it you or him?"

"Both, I think. We both do stupid things that set each other off. Mostly accidental, but sometimes deliberate."

"Why?"

"I don't know…..maybe to see how far we can push each other."

"Why?"

"We act like kids. Sometimes I think it's just to get under each other's skin. To show who is boss, I guess."

"Does it work?"

"Not usually. Neither is better then the other."

"What about lately?"

"We've been getting along better. Not as much bickering."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Charisma."

"She's your friend?"

"Yeah, I guess. But it has more to do with what happened to her."

"Why do you say that?"

"I saw a side of Tony that I don't get to see often."

"And?"

"It touched me. I saw that Tony was a sweet, caring, loving guy. Something I don't see everyday."

"So…."

"I have a new respect for him. I see now he isn't a Neanderthal."

"Charisma?"

"She's great. I have a lot of respect for her. In many aspects."

"Like?"

"She's brilliant. An anthropologist. She's funny. Her patience with Tony is great. She loves him. And it shows in everything she does."

"What about her father?"

"Gibbs? He is a hard nosed…..bastard, to use one of his terms. But I respect the man. And I enjoy working with him."

"For what reasons?"

"He's ex-marine. Smart, cunning, and a wonderful teacher. He has taught me more in the short time I have been at NCIS then I could ever learn being with the Mossad. I always look to him for guidance, even if it doesn't seem like it."

"Our hour is almost up. Is there anything you want to ask me?"

"Not right now."

"If anything comes to mind, you know where to find me."

"Thanks." Ziva answered as she stood and left the room.

Leaving the building, she noticed it was still daylight out. Sighing, she headed to her car. Silently, she drove back to the office.

There are some things better left unsaid. Like the things that Ziva wanted to tell Tony right now. She was still worried about him. Charisma was home, but she was in a wheelchair. Would be for a while. Tony was scared. So was everyone else. No one knew really what to say.

Ziva sat down next to Tony. "You okay?" she asked quietly.

"You're awake….I hate you." he answered sarcastically. He smiled at her confused look.

"You need to talk?"

"I'm fine, Ziva. Really." He stood and walked away from her.

Ziva knew different. She also knew that she couldn't force Tony to talk to her.

Quietly, she stood and walked over to him. Slipping her arms around him, she hugged him. She noticed his face when she walked away.

Sometimes, the sweetest song is silence.

The End


	28. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The sun sank slowly behind the skyline. Tony sighed and looked down at his wife. It was the first time in a long time they were able to share a sunset together. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

He was so relieved she was home safe and sound, with him, where she should be. She was healthy and walking again. Back to work. And happy. And the men who had done it were in prison.

As they watched the last sliver of sun disappear, Tony's cell phone rang. Sighing, he answered it.

"DiNozzo."

"Sorry to break up your night, but we have a body."

"Where?" he asked.

Tony nodded as he got the details from Gibbs. As he hung up the phone, he saw Charisma looking at him.

"Dad?"

"We got a body."

She smiled as she kissed him. "Go. It's time to work."

"I'm sorry about cutting the night short."

"We will have many more nights." she said as she stood and headed inside.

Tony smiled as he watched her walk away.

Tony laid there, trying to figure out what hurt more. Or at least, what should hurt. He laid on his back, eyes on the sky above him, trying to ignore the pounding. Opening his eyes, he saw McGee kneeling over him.

"Ugh."

"You ok?" asked McGee.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Just not liking waking up to your mug, Probie."

"He's fine," he heard Gibbs say as he sat up.

"What happened?"

"Explosion as we opened the door. Someone really didn't want us in there." replied McGee.

Tony nodded as he followed Gibbs inside what was left of the house.

"I know your boyfriend set the bomb that almost killed two of my agents! Where is he?" Gibbs yelled at the frightened woman.

"I don't know," she cried, shaking.

"I don't believe you," he said as he banged his fist on the table, making the woman jump.

Tony and Ziva were watching everything from the window.

"I love when he does that." Tony grinned at Ziva, who was watching everything in silence.

"You have 5 minutes to tell me where he is or I'll arrest you for this!" said Gibbs.

"I didn't do anything!" she answered as he left the room.

"4 minutes, 57 seconds" Gibbs replied, closing the door behind him.

Tony met him in the hallway. "You'll think she'll flip?"

"Yup. And I give her 3 minutes."

Tony smiled in response as he and Gibbs entered the tech room.

Watching her through the window, they saw her start to pace around the room, muttering to herself. Suddenly, she stopped and turned towards the mirror. Walking over, she pounded on it.

"I'll tell you. Just don't leave me here."

Gibbs looked at his watch. "2 minutes, 26 seconds," he said as he left the room.

Entering the interrogation room, Tony saw a small grin on his boss' face.

"Where is he?"

"Radio Inn. On 16th." The woman in the chair slumped down in defeat.

The End


	29. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Ducky closed the last of the cooler doors and tiredly stripped off his gloves. He then glanced over at his sleeping assistant.

As he quietly tapped Palmer on the shoulder, he felt the younger man jump.

"So sorry, Mr. Palmer. I just thought you would like to go home now."

"Yes doctor. Goodnight, doctor."

"Goodnight, Mr. Palmer," Ducky answered, smiling as he shut out the lights.

Ducky Mallard was intuitive. After all his years and experiences, he should be. He had seen some interesting, odd, and even grotesque, things in his life. Some of the, he would never feel right telling.

Like Kate's death. Senseless and uncalled for.

Caitlin Todd had been like a daughter to him. Her loss would be felt for a long time.

Ducky sighed as he walked up the stairs to his front door.

Quietly, he climbed the stairs and headed towards his bedroom.

Undressing, he climbed into bed.

"When are you guys gonna get outta my hotel? People are startin' to stare." asked the hotel clerk.

Gibbs turned to face him. "Well, my ME has to arrive. Then he has to examine the body. Then he has to take the body. Then he has to release the scene. Then me and my friends here need to do our jobs. So…..next week." With that, Gibbs turned away and smiled.

Tony leaned over to McGee. "Sounds like something I'd say."

"Yeah. That's what scares me."

"Funny, Probie." Tony pouted.

McGee smiled and looked away.

Finally, Ducky and Palmer arrived.

"Sorry we're late, Jethro. Traffic was awful."

"It's alright, Duck. The body's over there."

Ducky and Palmer headed over to the body as Gibbs headed to Tony and McGee.

"So, Ducky. What have you got?" asked Gibbs as he strolled into the morgue.

"Our young lady here has a broken neck. Snapped quickly with one movement."

"Someone broke it for her."

"That's my conclusion too. Did you find out who she was?"

"Petty Officer Jane McCall. Stationed in Norfolk." Gibbs replied as he headed back out of the morgue.

As Ducky stepped into the car, he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't shake it.

Taking a deep breath, he dialled a number on his cell phone.

"Gibbs."

"Jethro, it's me."

"What's up, Duck? Our case is closed."

"I know. I just got a very strange feeling as I left the building. Like something awful is going to happen."

Gibbs paused. After all these years, he knew to trust Ducky's instincts. "Like?"

"I don't know. But I'll feel better if you and your team come outside."

"Sure. We'll be right out." said Gibbs as he hung up the phone.

Ducky waited in the car for Gibbs, Tony and McGee to exit the building.

Finally, he saw them. As he stepped out of the car, the building exploded behind them.

Three days. Three days they searched for reminants of the bomb.

And for bodies.

Tony and McGee were searching the morgue. Reaching the door, Tony found it wouldn't open. Pushing on it, he was finally able to open it just a crack.

The body blocked the doorway.

The End


	30. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Darkness closed around him as he fell. The empty hole had returned. He felt the alcohol helped. He knew it didn't, but he felt like lying to himself.

He'd done that quite a bit since Kate's death. He felt hollow without her. She kept him grounded. She had this warmth about her. No matter what kind of mood he was in, she could always make him smile.

Looking out over the water, he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He hated crying-it showed weakness. That was something he didn't want anyone to see.

He never realized how he felt about her. Or maybe it was that he didn't want to admit it. It seemed he always lost those he loved. She was just another name on that list.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and tried to picture her face. It was getting harder to remember her. The longer she was gone, the more he felt he was forgetting her.

The ringing of his cell phone broke his concentration. He answered while wiping away a tear.

"Gibbs."

"Hey, it's Abs. I have results."

"And?"

"The fingerprints are definately a match."

The End


	31. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

He lost his shirt. He usually did when there was this much alcohol involved. Why did he agree to go to Abby's party? He should be at home with Charisma, alone. Instead, he's drunk.

Tony stumbled over to the table where Abby was mixing drinks.

"No more for me, Abs. I had 'nough." he slurred.

"Good to hear, cause Char's here to take you home."

Tony grinned as he turned to face his wife. "Hey you..." he slurred loudly.

"Hey yourself. Ready to go home?"

"Yup," he smiled sweetly.

She waved to Abby and led him out to the car.

He slumped down in the seat and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

Instead, tears came. Charisma glanced over to see him shaking. She reached over and quietly placed her hand on his leg.

"Kate would have enjoyed tonight, you know." he said, almost in a whisper.

"I know she would have. It's been a great night."

Tony opened his eyes and looked at Charisma. "She's still here, you know. I feel her sometimes."

Charisma took a deep breath and blinked back tears. It was hard when Tony talked about Kate. He loved her. She knew that. Even if he didn't. Kate was the one person Charisma worried about being able to steal Tony from her.

"Char?" she heard Tony say.

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just tired. Classes are hectic."

"There's something else isn't there? Tell me"

She took a breath and smiled at him. "It can wait for another day." She winked at him as she pulled into the driveway.

Tony had a pounding headache when he woke up the next morning. Blinking his eyes, he glanced over at the alarm clock and noticed Charisma was already up. Struggling out of bed, he pulled on sweat pants and headed to the kitchen.

And found the house empty.

He knew it was too early for her to go to the University. Unless she was with her dad, Tony had no idea where she was.

Then he saw the note, sitting on the counter.

_"Tony,_

_I went for a run this morning._

_Needed to clear my thoughts. I will_

_be back before you go to work._

_I love you,_

_Char."_

He sighed in relief as he heard the door open. Looking up, he saw Charisma walk in.

"Morning Char."

"Morning. How you feeling?" she asked.

"I need coffee."

The End


	32. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"That dog bites!" Gibbs heard as they headed up the walk. He glanced in the direction of the voice and saw a young boy.

"Are your neighbours home?" Gibbs asked to boy.

"No. Don't go in the yard. He'll bite you."

"Thanks for letting us know. Do you know where your neighbours went?"

"I'm six. No one tells me anything."

Gibbs grinned at the kids spunk. "Thank you anyway. We'll come back."

"Sure." With that, the young boy turned and went back to playing in the sandbox. The NCIS team headed back to their car.

The lab was empty. Machines were humming, lights flashing, but no Abby. Anywhere. Even her music wasn't playing.

Gibbs was worried, even though he didn't show it. There was no sign of Abby and no one had talked to her yet today.

Looking around the lab, Gibbs heard the door slide open behind him. Turning around, he saw Abby stroll into the lab.

"Hey. What's up?" she asked when she noticed Gibbs standing there.

Placing his hands on his hips, he frowned at her. "Where have you been?"

The End


	33. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"I like it with peanut butter and chocolate." Tony said to Abby as they exited the elevator.

"Oooo, I never tried it with peanut butter."

"Oh man. You should. Charisma loves it. It's so good."

As they approached Tony's desk, Abby noticed McGee had a strange look on his face. "Morning Timmy."

"Hi," he answered cautiously.

"Something wrong probie?" Tony asked, grinning.

"No."

"We were talking about ice cream, McGee. Get your mind out of the gutter," Said Abby.

McGee looked away as he felt his cheeks heat up.

Tony glanced at Abby and smiled. She turned and headed back to the elevator.

"You totally thought that was a dirty conversation! The look on your face was priceless." Tony said as he turned to face McGee.

"Shut up, Tony." McGee said as he looked back at his computer screen,

"Relax probie. I'm only joking around."

"Well stop, DiNozzo. We have a body." Gibbs said, as he headed toward the elevator.

"Right," Tony replied as he and McGee grabbed their bags and followed Gibbs to the elevator.

"That's rank," Tony said as the stepped through the doors into Ducky's morgue.

"Vapor rub, my dear boy." Ducky said, holding the jar out to Tony, who reached out and put some under his nose.

"Whatcha got Duck?" Asked Gibbs.

"Drowning in a desert."

"Are you sure?"

"Not this guy. This guy melted."

"Melted?" Tony repeated.

"Yes. An extreme heat source melted his insides. While the outside looks fine, his insides are soup."

"Gross." McGee whispered.

Tony cringed. "Yeah, but how did the skunk get in there?"


	34. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"It looks like a moose to me."

"Very good, Ziva. Now, can you tell me why the hell it was outside my house this morning?" replied Tony.

"Maybe it's attached to your charm," she replied sweetly.

"The word is attracted, Ziva."

"Whatever. You know what I meant."

"Yeah. You find me attractive." he grinned, as he sat back down at his desk.

Ziva just rolled her eyes as McGee came into the bullpen. The new NCIS director, Leon Vance, followed shortly behind.

"I'm glad you're all here this morning. Due to a direct order from my bosses, everyone on Gibbs' team gets a paid day off. However, you are all on call if need be."

The team watched as Vance disappeared up the stairs.

Tony turned to face Gibbs. "Huh?"

"His orders are our orders. Enjoy the time off. It doesn't come often." With that, Gibbs headed to the elevator. One by one, his team followed.

"The day off?" Abby said, puzzled.

"That's what I didn't get either," replied McGee. "But, I guess it's a good thing. We all need it."

"So what are we gonna go?"

"We?"

"Apparently Ducky, Palmer and I are also part of the team," she smiled.

"Nice. What should we do?"

"I don't know. But, what do you say we get the hell out of here, and figure that one out?"

"Deal."

McGee smiled as he followed Abby out of the lab.

Ducky headed home. True, it's boring compared to what he could do, or what everyone else was doing. But, it was all he wanted to do.

For once, he actually got to just sit at home and do nothing. He never gets the chance to do nothing.

It felt good.

Ziva David was still new in the area, so she decided to use her day off to see the sights. She just wished that one of her new teammates had offered to show her around.

McGee. Abby, even though they didn't really get along. Ducky, that would probably be a wonderful time. Gibbs, even though he's a hardass. Hell, even Tony would be alright.

Tony. God that man could distract her! He was gorgeous. Even though he played up his looks, Ziva didn't believe he really knew how devastingly handsome he is.

Smiling, she headed outside and hailed a taxi.

Gibbs went home to work on his boat. It relaxed him. Kept him focused on the tasks ahead. Kept his mind away from his past. Away from what haunted him.

He had more important things in his life to focus on.

Like his career. With a new director, he had to be on his toes. Had to make sure everything was by the book. He couldn't afford to loose any more of his team.

Around him, he heard nothing but the sound of sandpaper on wood.

Smiling, he focused on his work.

Tony headed over to the University to surprise Charisma. Her last class was due to end shortly. They could spend the rest of the day together.

He quietly opened the door to the classroom and stepped inside. There, he watched her lecture.

She looked so at ease, teaching young minds what she loved. He always loved watching her work. He admired her so much. She was so passionate about her career.

Like he was. Is. Sometimes, he just wasn't sure anymore if he was doing good. Since Kate's death, he found that he was second guessing himself more and more.

"Hey you," he heard interuppting his thoughts. Looking up, he saw Charisma smiling up at him.

"Hey yourself."

"I thought you had to work today."

"New director and his bosses gave all of us the day off. So, I'm here to surprise you."

"That's great. So, what are we going to do?"

Tony smiled sexily at her as he reached for her hand.

"So, what happened to your moose? You haven't mentioned it lately," said McGee.

"I haven't seen it since yesterday, actually. Not since..."

"Since?"

"Never mind."

"Hey, where's your car? I noticed Charisma's was in the garage."

"I swear it came out of nowhere!"


	35. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"So did you watch American Idol last night?" Ziva asked McGee.

"No. I'm not really a fan. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. That's all."

"Mornin' all." Tony said as he enetered the bullpen.

"Morning." Ziva and McGee answered.

"You look chipper this morning, Tony." McGee said.

"Six months today, McProbie."

"That's coming quick. You nervous yet?"

"Not yet."

"Six months for what?" asked Ziva.

"Til I tie the knot, Agent David."

"Oh yes. To the elusive Charisma."

"Elusive?"

"I've never met her. I don't even think she exists." Ziva winked at him.

"I've met her," added McGee.

"Look, Agent David, just because you haven't met her yet, does not mean she doesn't exist. It just means that you're not around when she is."

"Tony, I'm..."

"I wasn't finished," he interuppted. "I am not appreciating you going behind my back - behind all our backs - and digging into our personal, private files. Next time you want to know anything, I suggest you ask. And be prepared to share something about yourself." With that, he turned, heading towards his desk.

Before Ziva could say anything else, Gibbs came into the room with a new case.

"We have a body. Or rather, part of a body."

"Where, boss?" asked Tony.

"Meat packing plant. Arm was still in the uniform."

"What an awful way to go!"


	36. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"It's Valentine's Day, boss!"

Gibbs glanced up from his desk, glancing over at Tony.

"And?"

Tony's grin faded, looking away for a moment.

"Ah hell. Go home. All of you."

McGee looked up, smiling a little.

"You sure boss?"

"Go, before I change my mind."

Gibbs watched them all leave, before glancing up to see Director Vance looking down over the bullpen. Seeing him nod, Gibbs stood, and headed out himself.

"So, what did you do yesterday, McGee?"

"For the first time in a while, I wrote some pages. Although, I doubt they will ever be published."

Glancing up to see Ziva, Tony grinned.

"Have fun yesterday, Ziva?"

"Does a bear sit in the woods?"


	37. Chapter 32A

**Chapter 32A**

"Does a bear sit in the woods?"

"That's not the actual phrase you know, Ziva."

She glanced up, studying him for a moment.

"Would you like me to repeat it properly, Tony?"

He winked at her, shaking his head.

"That's okay."

Hearing the elevator ding, Tony watched Gibbs head into the bullpen.

"We got a body, boss?"

"Nope."

"Anything?"

"Nope."

Tony raised an eyebrow, looking at him.

"So what then?"

"Paperwork. Do it."

Tony frowned, leaning back in his chair.

"What is it, DiNozzo?"

"It's Valentine's Day, boss!"


	38. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

He cautiously leaned his head around the doorframe. Abby wasn't in the best mood today, and McGee had been tasked with the job of finding out why.

Not that he had a choice. Besides Tony, he was the only person that could get her to open up sometimes. She even avoided talking to Gibbs lately. Which surprised everyone, considering he was her father.

He still couldn't get over that one. The woman he truly loved, was his boss's daughter. The very thought, scared the hell out of him.

Not that he would ever tell Tony that one. Even if he did understand. Tony had, after all, married Gibbs' other daughter, Charisma. He admired Tony, for finally having the life he deserved to have.

Not that he would tell Tony that one either.

Letting out a deep breath, McGee took a moment, before sliding around the corner. What he saw, took his breath away.

Abby was dressed all in green.


	39. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"Where on earth did that come from?"

The loud band, had taken everyone by surprise. Getting up from his desk, Tony followed his team mates from the bullpen, down the stairs.

By the time they reached the source, each agent had their guns drawn, at the ready. Finding the forensic garage filled with smoke, they spread out.

Gibbs found Abby in the corner, coughing through the smoke. Pressing the emergency ventilation button, he put his gun away, kneeling next to his daughter.

"Abs, what happened?"

"I was examining the car. From the scene? And when I opened the trunk, something went boom."

He looked her over, finding no injuries.

"Are you okay? Can you stand up?"

She leaned on him, standing to her feet.

"I'm okay. Just feel stupid."

"Not your fault, Abs."

After the smoke cleared, and everything was determined safe, Abby went back to work. Tony volunteered to stay, just to make sure. Heading to the elevator, the rest of the team waited for a moment, hearing the car stop above them.

"Damn."

"What, McGee?"

"The elevator's stuck again."


	40. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"Because the director said he wanted to see you."

"Tell him, I'm a little busy!"

Gibbs stormed downstairs, heading to the bullpen.

"Grab your gear. We're going to the USS Eagle."

Watching as his team grabbed their things and headed to the elevator, he joined them, just as the doors were closing.

"What we got, boss?"

"Navy Captain tried to dive off the deck, and broke his neck."

"Suicide?"

"That's what we are supposed to figure out, McGee."

"NCIS. This our scene."

"Only if it's a murder. Otherwise, it's ours."

Gibbs growled at the MP, motioning to the team to work.

"Look, Gibbs, I understand your hesitation. I'm a woman, and..."

"I have no problem with women in the military. I do, however, have a problem with people hindering me, from doing my job. Are we done?"

"Gibbs, I..."

"Let me try this again. We, are done."

Turning away from the MP, he moved towards Ducky, and the body.

"Sometimes it's nice for things to be simple."

"True... Where did those come from?"

Tony followed Ziva's gaze, to Gibbs' desk, where a bouquet of flowers sat.

"I have a better question, Ziva."

"Which is?"

"Who would send Gibbs flowers?"


	41. Chapter 35A

**Chapter 35A**

"Who would send Gibbs flowers?"

Tony watched as Ziva moved to the desk, to read the enclosed card.

"There's no card."

"Away from the desk, David!"

Tony jumped, hearing Gibbs. Watching him move to his desk.

"Ah hell."

Gibbs lifted the flowers from his desk, tossing them into the trash bin, before heading out of the bullpen.

"What was that all about?"

Tony let out a breath, looking at his calendar.

"Crap! It's his anniversary."

"Which wife?"

"Shannon."

Ziva nodded, sitting back in her chair.

"DiNozzo!"

"Yeah boss?"

"Up here, now!"

"Why?"

"Because the director said he wanted to see you."


	42. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Bullet holes riddled the ceiling. The day had started out quiet enough. Just a body in a warehouse, but five minutes after they arrived, they were being shot at by unseen suspects.

"I am going around."

That was the last thing he had heard from Ziva, before she disappeared five... no seven minutes, ago. He worried, even if she could take care of herself.

"DiNozzo!"

Looking up, he saw Gibbs motion that he was moving. Nodding, he held his cover position and fired.

He didn't remember the blow to the head. Just the groggy feeling he had as his eyes opened.

"Did we get 'em?"

McGee nodded.

"Yeah, we did."

"Even the guy in the unicorn shirt?"

McGee raised an eyebrow, looking at Tony.

"You said he was wearing what?"


	43. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"Something smells really bad."

Hearing Ziva's comment, Tony pointed to McGee's desk, where a cup of some concoction sat. She moved towards his desk, sniffing the cup.

"Oh my! That is... What is that?"

Tony shrugged, as McGee returned to the bullpen.

"Probie, what the hell are you drinking?"

"It's for my cold, Tony."

"Well, it smells like sewer."

McGee frowned, glancing at his teammate. Hearing the elevator ding, he looked up as Tony did, to see Charisma.

"Hey."

"Hey. I... what is that smell?"

"I have a cold."

She nodded at McGee, turning her attention back to her husband.

"So, wanna go out for dinner with me?"

**The End For Now.**


End file.
